Waiting To Be Shattered
by Cissaflake
Summary: When Hermione and Ron have a particularly heated argument, Hermione is suddenly terrified of him and Harry, and begging them not to hurt her. It is up to Minerva to uncover what has happened in her past, to make Hermione react this way...Warning...Depression...Physical Abuse... Drug Addict...Alcoholic...Mental Disorders... Attempted Murder
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Prologue - Therefore, please read the next chapter too, as I can assure you that it will be better. This is really only explaining the situation.**

**A/N: This thought occurred to me because... never mind...**

**This is half AU half Cannon.**

**In this prologue, it may seem like i dislike Ron, I can assure you, I love him.**

**Thank You to my Beta Fire The Canon, Luv ya Ash :D**

_Warning: This story will be dark, depressing, angst, attempted murder, physical abuse, and mental health issues._

_If you have a problem with any of these, don't read._

**This is my first attempt at anything like this**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Waiting to be shattered

Prologue

'You're a complete pig, Ronald Weasley!' Hermione yelled across the grass at him. He wasn't that far away, but they were very angry with each other, for some reason or another.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'Take a look at yourself, I learnt from the best,' he retorted .

'Maybe that was only me imitating you!'

'You mean me imitating you, right? I can do that, _"Pick me Professor. I can recite the whole text book, if you'll give Gryffindor some points, and tell me that I've done well",_' Ron said, mimicking how Hermione used to act, in first and second year, when she knew the answer and wanted to prove that she was the best.

_Maybe there was a reason that she wanted to be the best, to be told that she was the best..._

They started throwing hexes at each other, and Harry had his wand drawn, just to be on the safe side. Ron and Hermione were very close together, much too close for duelling, and just as Hermione shot a Jellylegs Jinx at him, he countered it, and threw his hands up in exasperation.

Hermione reconciled in fear, terror livid in her chocolate eyes.

Ron glared at her, not noticing, and walked towards her, evidently furious that she beat him.

Hermione whimpered, and stumbled back a few steps, before curling up in a ball, muttering apologies.

'Hermione?' Harry asked his friend, rushing over to her

'I'm sorry!' she sobbed, 'Don't hurt me!'

'Hermione, why would I hurt you? You're my best friend,' he said gently, Hermione looked up at Ron fearfully.

'Me?' Ron's anger had subsided, and was now replaced with curiosity and puzzlement. 'I wouldn't hurt you Hermione, not really, you know that,' he assured her.

She shook her head, and gave another muffled sob. She was shaking like mad, and had gone white as a sheet. Harry lifted her up carefully,

'We're taking her to the hospital wing, I'm not sure what this is, but whatever it is, it's not good.'

Ron nodded, and helped Harry lift Hermione up and together they carried her to the hospital wing.

{xxx}

'What is it now?' Madame Pomfrey asked tiredly; she had just about had enough of Harry being in the hospital wing .

'It's not me,it's Hermione,' Harry said, carefully lifting a sobbing Hermione onto the nearest be. She curled up into a ball, as if to protect herself, and started muttering apologies.

'What's wrong with her?' Ron asked.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her. 'How did this happen?' She looked accusingly at the two boys.

'Well, Ron and Hermione were having an argument, and they started duelling, and Ron, erm, lifted his arms up in exasperation, and she was terrified. He then went towards her, and she fell back, and curled up, and started apologising and begging us not to hurt her,' Harry said.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione, who had stopped crying now, and was looking at the situation with mild curiosity, but she had not uncurled yet.

'I think this is all psychological. Something about that triggered it. I will need Professor McGonagall. She is the best person for this sort of thing.'

{xxx}

'Hermione,' Professor McGonagall said gently, being careful to use her first name. 'Do you want to tell me what this is all about?'

Hermione shook her head fiercely.

'Is this something that happened in the past?' she persisted. Hermione gave a small nod. 'Does it affect you often?'

'Mostly in my nightmares,' Hermione replied quietly.

'Does it scare you?'

'Yes.' Hermione's voice was barely audible.

'The only way to stop it is for someone to help you. I can help you, Hermione.'

Hermione looked into the Professor's eyes. 'Okay,' she whispered.

'For me to help you I'll need to understand everything. It might be easier to use a Penseive. Okay?'

Hermione nodded, and Professor McGonagall took her up to Professor Dumbledore's office to use the Penseive.

Hermione took out her wand, and pulled out a lot of memories, putting them all into the Pensieve. They swirled around, and Hermione looked at them warily.

'Are you coming?'

'No.'

'You can go to bed if you like; it's quite late, just meet me in my office after lessons are finished tomorrow afternoon.

Hermione nodded. 'Goodnight Professor.'

'Goodnight,Miss Granger.'

{xxx}

Minerva looked into the Pensieve, and wondered what those memories could hold that would be so troubling for Hermione. She plunged into the memories, and looked around.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope you understand everything that is going on,**

**Please review**

**-Lissa xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, I do, however, own any original characters, and plots that have come purely from my imagination.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: See previous_

_Disclaimer: See previous_

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 1 (2) – Jealous of Your Own Baby

Minerva looked around, and her eyes fell on a couple sitting down on a sofa, the woman was holding a baby, who was presumably Hermione.

'I'm jealous,' the man said, Minerva would have thought that he was joking, but he looked deadly serious.

'Why?' The woman asked incredulously, clearly she knew that he wasn't joking too.

'Because you have a new baby now,'

'Oh, Angus, don't worry.'

'I will,'

'Would you like to hold her?'

'Not now, maybe later,' he said walking off.

'Welcome to the world, Hermione,'

Hermione opened her eyes, and blinked at her mother, listening intently, as if she understood every word, of the stories about her family that her mother was telling her.

Hermione's father came back in later, and got out his phone,

'What are you up to?' His wife asked,

'Just on the internet.'

'ANGUS!' She whispered furiously at him, so she wouldn't make Hermione cry. 'How many times must I tell you not to play poker? It wastes our money.'

He rolled his eyes, and put away his phone. 'There happy?' He said sarcastically

'Do you want to hold Hermione?'

'Erm, maybe later, I'll go and get some dinner for us.'

'Okay. Will you take Hemione? I need to rest for a while.'

'No, I can't.

'You are.'

'No.

'Yes.'

'No.'

'The quicker you leave, the quicker you'll be back, I can't sleep with Hermione here, something could happen.'

'Fine.' He said, snatching up Hermione, and storming out. He got into his car, and put Hermione in her car seat, and strapped her in. The car smelled very strongly of smoke and alcohol.

He drove them to the supermarket, and then, left Hermione in the car whilst he went inside. Angus soon returned, with a ready made pasta, three bottles of wine, and a packet of cigarettes.

They drove home, and Angus put the pasta, and one of the wine bottles into the kitchen, and taking advantage of the fact that his wife was sleeping, snuck the other two bottles and the cigarettes upstairs, and into a cupboard.

He came back down, and put Hermione in her cot, and went on his laptop to play poker, until his wife woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think so far**

**-Lissa xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: _Attempted murder...Physical abuse...Depression...Alcoholic...Drug addict...

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 (3) – Naughty Every Night

'Daddy, can you play schools with me?' Hermione, who looked about four, asked

'Not now, Hermione, I'm busy.'

'What are you doing Daddy?' she asked, going over to him

'I'm playing a game called poker, on the internet.'

'Can I play?'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No, It's not a game for children.

'But I want to play schools Daddy.'

'Go and ask Mummy.'

Hermione went into the kitchen, where her mother was,

'Mummy, can you play schools with me?'

'I'm baking, Hermione, if you want to play schools you'll have to ask Daddy, you can help me bake cookies if you like?'

'Okay,' Hermione helped her mother with the mixing, but her little arms soon got tired, and she then got board. She went upstairs into her bedroom, and picked up a blanket, she went downstairs with it, into the garden and laid it out on the grass, she then went upstairs and got a little tea set, and some teddies, and took them out, to have a picnic.

Once everything was ready, she went inside,

'Mummy?' She asked

'Yes Hermione?'

'Can I have some tea, for my picnic?'

'Alright,' Hermione's mother filled a mug, with some water, and heated it in the microwave slightly, so that it was not cold but not hot either, she then handed it to Hermione. Satisfied that this was tea, she took it outside and started playing.

{xxx}

'Angus, I took some lovely photo's of Hermione playing outside, would you like to look?'

'In a minuet Jean.' He replied.

{xxx}

'-The end.' Jean finished, and closed the book. 'Bedtime, you have to go and brush your teeth now, don't you Hermione?'

'Not bed yet Mummy,' Hermione whined,

'Angus! Take Hermione into the bathroom would you? I need to go and buy some milk, so she can have cereal in the morning, I'll only be ten minuets.'

'Sure,' he replied, and took Hermione's hand and led her into the bathroom. Once he heard the front door slam, and the car drive away, he turned to look at her.

'Brush your teeth.' He ordered hre.

'No.' She said. 'Not yet.' No matter how hard Angus tried, he couldn't persuade her.

He grabbed her wrists, and held them behind her back with one hand, before forcing the toothbrush, and brushing her teeth so harshly, that her gums bled. Once it was finished, he told her to wash her face.

'Wash your face Hermione.'

'I don't want to go to bed yet Daddy,'

'You are.'

'I'm not,'

He slapped her leg, and her eyes filled with tears, on the impact. He filled the sink with water, and moved the flannel roughly around her face.

'We'll try one last time. Wash your hands Hermione.' He said softly

'I'M NOT GOING TO BED YET!'

He slapped her leg twice, leaving a red handprint behind, and he lifted her up around the middle, digging her stomach into the sink, so that she wouldn't fall, he put her hands under the water, and then dried them fiercely.

He took her up to her bedroom, and gave her some pyjamas to put on, so that no one would see the marks.

'Now Hermione, you'll try harder tomorrow won't you?'

'Yes Daddy,' she replied

'Why don't I believe you?'

'Because I'm naughty every night, Daddy,' she replied, before getting into bed. Before going down stairs, Angus downed almost half of the wine in one of the bottles, and he then waited for his wife to come back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So far?**

**Please review!**

**-Lissa xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Warning: Depression, Angst, Alcoholic, Drug addict, Physical abuse, Mental disorder, Attempted murder_

_Disclaimer: See Previous_

**A/N: I'm really happy! this hadnt even been up an hour and already i have 2 followers! - this chapters for you!**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 3 (4) - He always did

Hermione opened her eyes, it was a few years later. She heard screaming from downstairs, she closed her eyes tightly shut, and tried to block the noise out, thjs happened nearly every night, well, not the screaming part, but their arguments usually involved yelling and swearing and slamming doors and crying (from her mother).

But the screaming didn't stop.

Hermione got out of bed, and walked down the stairs to find her father, holding an empty wine glass in his hand, bent over her mother, and he looked as if he was about to smash it in her face.

Hermione dropped her teddy bear, and pelted her fathers back with her fists yelling at him to stop, after she kicked him in the back for the third time, he moved, and stormed out the front door. Hermione heard, the car drive away, and wondered vaguely, if he would come back. He always did. He always was there in the morning, completely drunk, and stinking of smoke, but he'd be there. Sleeping on the sofa, Hermione had to wake him up in the morning to tell him to go to work. She always did.

But Hermione's main priority now was her mother, at eight years old, she was very mature for her age and very bright. She helped her mother up, who had stopped screaming now, but hadn't uncurled yet.

Hermione took her mother into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, she covered her up and got her a drink of water, and put it next to her own. Since Hermione's bed was a single one, she picked up her drink, turned off the lights, went to get her teddy and went into her mothers bedroom to sleep for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me your thoughts on this fic, I would really appreaciate it *puppydog eyes***

**-Lissa xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: See previous_

_Disclaimer: See previous_

**A/N: last night, we had a thunderstorm with no rain, so i stuck my head out of the window to check, and literally, just as i was about to come back in, the heavens opened, and my head, and bed got drenched cause i couldn't close my huge window...**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Broken Horses, and Spilled Milk

Jean had always wanted another child, so that Hermione wouldn't be lonely, and Hermione was always asking to play games with her parents so Jean fell pregnant.

{xxx}

'Mummy? Can I come down yet?' Hermione asked through the monitor. She wasn't allowed to come down stairs until seven thirty, so that if any one was sleeping, they wouldn't be disturbed. But she was fine with that, and amused herself with her toys until she got bored and asked again.

'Yes Angel?' Angus had put on a high voice, and was imitating Jean

'Daddy!' she giggled

'Yes, you can come down now, but come and say good morning first.'

'Okay Daddy,' She got up, and went along to her parents room.

'Morning Daddy,' she said, going over to give him a quick hug, 'Where's Mummy?'

'She fell down the stairs, she's at the hospital.'

'Is she sick?'

'No, just hurt.'

'Can we go and visit her?'

'Maybe later, go and watch some television, until I come down. You can get some cereal if you want.'

Hermione nodded, and went down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She got out her purple bowl from the cupboard, as well as a spoon, cereal, and milk. She filled up the bowl with coco pops, and poured a little milk on. It over flowed. Hermione looked around for something to clean it up with, but she couldn't see anything. She shrugged, and took her bowl into the dining room.

Once she had finished her cereal, she went into the living room and put on the television. She watched it for a while but soon became bored, and started playing with some of the ornaments that were shaped like animals and people.

CRASH.

Hermione dropped a china horse and it smashed, on the floor. She tried to clear it up, but just got cut on the sharp edges, of the china. Her father walked in.

'HERMIONE! What will your mother say?' He slapped her leg, and grabbed her wrists, and dragged her into the kitchen,

'What is this?' He asked, pointing to the milk on the side

'I couldn't find anything to clean it with.' He slapped her cheek, and the tears that had been threatening, spilled over her eyelids, and streaked down her face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please please review,**

**-Lissa xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Any Closer, And You Would Have Died

'-Be okay though, don't worry.' A doctor was saying to Jean 'You say he pushed you down the stairs,'

'Yes,'

'You have a nine inch gash in your head, any closer to your temple, and you would have definitely died. You also miscarried.'

Jean sighed, and tears sparkled in her eyes.

'Mummy?' Hermione said, rushing into the room, and giving her mother a hug.

'Careful sweetie,' Jean said to her,

'Hello Jean,' Angus said coming in.

'You are sleeping in the spare bedroom from now on.'

Angus, clearly, didn't believe her, and walked out of the room.

{xxx}

Once they were at home, and Jean was better, she put a duvet and some pillows on the bed in the spare room, and told her husband to sleep on it. All throughout this, Hermione was gradually getting older, and she now looked about ten, it was nearly time for her eleventh birthday.

{xxx}

'What's that?' Hermione asked, looking at the letter her mother was holding

'It's a bill sweetie,'

'Why?'

'Because we have to pay the bills, and right now we can't afford it.'

'But Daddy gets paid doesn't he?'

'Yes, but he only gives me £400 a month to buy everything, and he, then eats all of the food. With the money that he keeps, he buys alcohol and other things.' These were presumably drugs, along with other things that Jean didn't want Hermione knowing about just yet.

* * *

**A/N: i hope you liked it, please please please review**

**-Lissa Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: See Previous_

_Disclaimer: See Previous_

**A/N: No matter how bizarre these things I'm writing, I can assure you, there is logic behind them. Each and every one.**

**Enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Anti-Freeze

'Hermione, could you get me the spray from under the sink? I've spilt my coffee on the rug.' Jean asked,

'Sure Mum,' Hermione went out into the kitchen and looked under the sink. She looked at all of the different bottles and sprays, and frowned. There was a new bottle of anti-freeze, to de-ice the car, but it was the middle of summer. She took it out, along with the carpet spray, and went back into the living room.

She handed the spray to her mother, 'Since when did we have a new bottle of anti-freeze?'

'I don't know, I can't see why we'd need it though, put it back, now we wont have to buy any in November.'

Hermione went back to the kitchen, and put the anti-freeze back.

{xxx}

'No Dad!' Hermione yelled at him across the room, throwing a cushion at him.

'Hermione, behave!' He yelled back

'I didn't do anything wrong! I only used the phone for five minuets!' She ran over to him and started continually bashing him, with a soft cushion.

'Put that down.' He growled

'And if I don't?'

'There will be consequences.'

She hit him with the cushion one more time, before throwing it on the floor.

It was like something snapped inside of Angus. He twisted his daughters arms behind her back, and threw her onto the floor. He leant down, and put his full body weight on top of her, pushing her lungs into the floor. Hermione screamed, for a while before yelling out for help

'I CAN'T BREATHE! HE'S KILLING ME!'

He slapped her leg, 'If you can't breathe then why are you screaming?' He snarled.

She shouted for her mother ('she's not here, she's gone to get a Chinese take away for us'). And when he finally got off of her, and stormed out of the room, she threw up all over the floor. It vanished. Hermione did a double take, still rubbing her chest, she looked at the clean floor, that she had just vomited on.

{xxx}

Hermione went to the cupboard under the sink the next day, to get something or another, and looked around for what she was looking for. The pain in her chest had almost gone completely now, but it still hurt slightly when she coughed. A quarter of the anti-freeze was gone.

{xxx}

Hermione checked back daily, and each time, more of the anti-freeze had gone from the rapidly decreasing liquid inside the bottle.

That night, Hermione was about to go into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she stopped herself just in time. She peered around the corner, and there he was. Pouring a little bit of anti-freeze into Jean's gin and tonic. She ran back into the living room.

'Mummy, he's poisoning you with anti-freeze,'

'What?'

Hermione beckoned for her mother to come into the kitchen.

'What are you doing?' Jean asked her husband calmly.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, you honestly don't know how much they mean to me on this fic. The others, fine whatever, but this one... I have my reasons, I can assure you...**

**Please review - whether it be criticism, or constructive criticism, or good feed back or bad feed back, or even to say that this is unrealistic - (which I can assure you that it's not... again, I have my reasons...) or anything please just take one minuet of your time (or even less) to write a review for me**

**-Lissa xxx**


	8. Yet another AN but its a good one!

**A/N: **

**Okay... So this has been playing on my mind an awful lot lately...**

**I know I said that i wouldn't be able to finish this... And I don't really want to either...**

**But i do want to at the same time...**

**So hopefully I wil be able to put up a new chapter soon, please don't give up on me.**

**I might have to hurry the begining along though seeing as I can't remember anything I haven't already done... (Hence my awful memory)**

**But I will continue this,**

**Love you lots guys, **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ps. also could you guys tell me why you are reading this? I'm just curious is all, (not you Katie though, coz I know your reason, which is like my reason for writing it xx)**

**Thanks guys xxxx**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: As i promised, chapter 8**

* * *

'Hermione!' Jean called up the stairs to her daughter, who's eleventh birthday was drawing closer.

'Yes?' Hermione called back, coming to the top of the stairs,

'We're going to stay with auntie and uncle for the weekend, pack your things.'

'Okay,' Hermione went back into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe, she looked at her clothes. She had enough, but they were never new, or ones that she really liked. Her grandma would buy her some from time to time, but they were always from a charity shop and the like, and anything that she really liked was too expensive.

They hadn't enough money for Hermione to go to the hair dressers, so her hair was always messy. Jean had said that Hermione could get her split ends cut off, and her fringe, that was falling into her eyes, trimmed, before she started school this year.

Hermione took out two tops that she quite liked, along with a dress, a skirt, and a pair of trousers. She then took a jumper out of a draw along with underwear and socks and packed them in her overnight bag. They would only be staying with their aunt and uncle for two or three days so that ought to suffice.

Hermione then packed a few other things, such as a hair brush, and a book or two, she picked up her teddy bear, 'Bessy' who she had had since the age of two, and used to be a creamy white but was now grey but looked very loved, which she was.

Hermione had always loved cuddly toys, as she could tell them anything, and they wouldn't talk back, or tell anyone else, and Bessy's nose was good for wiping tears away too.

Once Bessy was in her bag, she zipped it up and put it just outside her door. Hermione used her other brush to brush her hair, and then she went downstairs to her mother, bringing her bag with her.

They got into the car and started to drive to Hermione's aunt and uncles house, who in effect, were her great aunt and uncle, but they were like another set of grandparents to her.

'He's leaving.' Jean said simply, once they were on their way.

'What?' Hermione asked,

'Your father, is leaving, for good. And he and I are getting divorced.'

Hermione's eyes lit up, 'Really?'

Jean nodded. This weekend was going to be great with that knowledge.

{xxx}

Once they had come back, they pulled into the drive way, and went into their house. Angus was still there, but he was about to leave.

'Goodbye.' Jean said coolly to him,

'Bye,' he mumbled, he genuinely seemed sad, which was odd to say the least.

'Bye,' Hermione said, and he gave her a hug, and walked out of the front door for the last time.

{xxx}

Minerva decided that it was late enough for one night, and she would need to be rested for lessons the next day. She pulled out of the pensive, and went to bed. She had a troubled sleep, wondering if that was the extent of what Hermione had been through, or if there was more yet to come.

Little did she know, that there was a lot more to come. Hermione had suffered enough all these years it seemed, her whole life, almost eleven years, but fate isn't kind. And it wanted Hermione to suffer a lot more. To have her lose all hope, to have her think that she would be taken away from everything that she loved so dearly, everyone. To have her emotions toyed with, and where her love truly lies shattered in the blink of an eye, only to be constantly rebuilt. To have her shed more tears, to have her future written out for her, and torn up right before her eyes. Everything that she knew, shaken up, and she wouldn't even know who she was anymore once fate was finished with her.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? Tell me what you think please, reviews mean the world to me**

**xxx**


End file.
